Agents of Gallifrey
by Akira4444
Summary: Still reeling from Thanos' possession, Loki learns that Frigga has been captured by Daleks. With Thanos surfacing every now and then, Loki finds it an emotional struggle to continue. His wife by his side, they reluctantly team up with the Doctor and his companion Peri Brown in order to rescue the Asgardian Queen. Set after the Avengers, AU.


Author's Notes: I'm very sorry that I haven't posted much to my old fics. The muses have... up and left, but, I hope this new story will please you! A big welcome to my new followers, and thank you!

* * *

The Doctor ran his fingers through his mane of golden curls. "I really am quite perplexed."

"Seems rather unusual." Peri Brown looked up from the console. "You never seem to be perplexed with that face."

"What's wrong with this face?" The Doctor protested, shoving his hands into his yellow pinstripe pockets.

"Nothing!" Peri defended. "I'm merely saying it's... a rather odd term for you to use."

"I don't see why I shouldn't be perplexed." The Doctor shrugged. "If it is _that_ much of a bother, I can use a different word. How about... befuddled?"

Peri squinted as she looked at the Doctor and shook her head. "Nope. You don't look befuddled." Peri smiled a little, loving the fact that she could mess with the Doctor and get away with it. "Constipated is more like it."

He blinked. "Peri! Oh, enough with this nonsense. I am merely expressing a point that these readings are quite unfamiliar to me." He waved his hand over the monitor. "The TARDIS is telling me we've arrived on Asgard."

"Asgard?" Peri blinked, and peered at the monitor. "As in... Norse Mythology Asgard?"

The Doctor exhaled sharply. "Well – it's clearly quite evident the realm is not mythological." He shrugged. "To Earth, yes – but, to the Time Lords, no. We've attempted to become allies with the Asgardians in the past – unfortunately, Lord Rassilon was the last President to approach such a subject and it didn't go down well."

"Why?" Peri quipped.

"He... came across too strong." The Doctor simply left it at that.

Peri changed the conversation: "Maybe we should take a look around?" Peri's lips hinted at a playful grin.

"The TARDIS wouldn't have dropped us off here if the planet wasn't worthy of exploration." The Doctor pressed a button as the doors hummed open. "Come on."

–

**Some hours earlier...**

Loki lay atop of his thick furs with his eyes fixated on the ceiling. His mind refused to be silent, as Thanos' voice continued to drift in and out along with his consciousness. He thought himself lucky, that Odin had seen him to be not of sound mind – and therefore, his sentence was merely reduced to remaining on Asgard for the rest of his days. He assumed it was better than living it out in a cell, but then again – it felt that way.

He hadn't left the castle following the trial, fearing the people would not act as kindly toward him as they once did. His wife, on the other hand, cared for him; cradling him in her arms when he would wake screaming from another nightmare.

He wondered why. He wondered why she still trusted him. He could have killed her if he allowed Thanos to do so.

The door opened softly, the smell of freshly cooked eggs and warm bread filling the room. She had brought him breakfast. It was another act of kindness toward him that he simply did not understand.

After everything _he_ had _done_. Mortal men and women were murdered. He could still feel the struggling scientist under his palm as he gouged out his eye.

Feeling her within earshot, he spoke. "Why do you care for me?" He asked, as she set the plate beside their bed.

Elina sat beside Loki, as she drew strands of his dark hair behind his ear. "The same reason why I married you. I love you; no matter what you have done, I will always love you."

Loki flinched from her touch, closing his eyes. "I still hear him. You are not safe around me."

"Keep fighting it, my love. You have a strong mind. As soon as you hear his words, tell me. Call for me if I am not here. I will speak. Focus on my voice." She gently stroked his cheek, as his hand snapped up and grasped her wrist. "Fight it."

His grip tightened, as his eyes snapped open to see his fingers digging deeply into Elina's skin. She didn't flinch at his touch, instead she kept speaking softly; expressing her love for him. Slowly, his fingers peeled away, as Loki dropped his hand across his chest. "I was close to breaking your wrist."

"But, you didn't." Elina said. "Here... eat something. It's been days."

Loki slowly sat up, pushing his back against the pillows. The food did smell rather good, and his stomach clenched at the thought of finally receiving nutrients. He took the plate from his wife and placed it on his lap. "You spoke with Odin last night."

"I did." Elina shuffled herself beside her husband as he took a piece of bread and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "He is anticipating that the treaty with the Time Lords will be a success within days. However... he hasn't been well, and he's requiring someone to meet with the Lady President in his stead. I have a feeling your mother will go."

Loki swallowed. "Odin hasn't been well?" A brief flicker of excitement crossed his heart. With Thor still on Midgard, someone would have to take Odin's place as King.

"No. The healers are doing everything they can. Think about it, Loki. A treaty with the Time Lords. Imagine the knowledge we'll obtain!" Elina smiled for a moment, and then seemed perplexed as Loki shifted his plate aside. "The food does not please you? I can get you something else."

"The stories of the Time Lords near mimic the tales of the Frost Giants." Loki mumbled, hanging his head, briefly recalling his heritage. "The Time Lords crave intelligence and power, dominion over those who cannot handle it."

"The Lady President wouldn't have considered us worthy to be an ally if she felt Asgard to be nothing but a mere pawn in terms of universal control." Elina reminded him. "Besides, I have heard she favours Midgard, after spending some time there herself with this... Doctor."

"You haven't heard of the tales involving Rassilon and Omega?" Loki asked quietly, finally looking up to his wife. "They were considered to be gods."

Elina pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Eat, my love, then perhaps you can enlighten me?"

He glanced down at his plate, and picked up his fork. He shovelled some eggs onto the fork, and quickly ate it. The taste soon got to the better of him, as he lifted the plate to his chest and ate rather quickly. It was the first step of the healing process, and as Loki finished his meal, he threw the plate across the room. He felt delighted as it crashed against the wall, his stomach growling for another meal.

Elina was chuckling, her cheeks glowing as her husband lay down with a satisfied expression on his face. "Are you still hungry?"

He looked up at her, placing his hands behind his head. "Yes. Starving."

"I'll return soon." She ran her hand down his leather clad chest, for the temptation to lay with him was rather strong.

Loki could sense this, but didn't act on it, for he was still afraid that he could harm her. Instead, as she kissed him, he responded with a fierce passion that lasted for a few seconds for she drew away. He watched as she left the room, as for one brief moment – he could feel sanity returning.

–

"Elina! There you are." Lady Sif caught up with the shorter warrior. "The King has been asking for you – and Loki."

Elina stopped walking as Lady Sif addressed her. "And Loki?"

"Yes. He didn't express why, but he appeared to be quite distressed."

"My husband is still not of sound mind to face a matter of urgency..."

"I am aware. You're both required to meet with the King as soon as possible."

Elina sighed. "Very well. Inform the King we will be there shortly."

Lady Sif nodded, and turned, heading back toward the throne room, as Elina returned to her chambers to inform Loki of the news.

–

Numerous thoughts crossed Loki's mind as he dressed, Elina patiently watching him as she sat on their bed. "Did Sif say why?"

"Not a word." Elina shrugged. "I don't understand why your presence is requested?"

Loki pulled on his heavy leather jacket, intricate designs of green and black evident along with silver tips across the hems of the lapels and across the bottom hem. He turned to face his wife. "Something must have happened to my mother." He refused to call Odin his father, especially after that moment he had learned that he was Laufey's son. Frigga, on the other hand, he loved dearly; and would avenge her if she had been harmed.

"Don't think that." Elina rose, smoothing down her pale blue silk dress. She looked Loki up and down. "You're beginning to look like yourself."

"I have yet to feel like myself." He felt Elina's fingers grasp his hand. "If something has happened to my mother..."

"Be calm, husband. I am sure she is fine. Perhaps Odin wishes to inform you of the proceedings with the Time Lords." Elina smiled, as Loki shook his head, for his heart was telling him otherwise.

–

Loki noticed how protectively close Elina was to him as they walked toward the throne room. "I can handle persecution on my own." He reminded her, as they passed a couple of guards who were mumbling under their breath. She didn't respond as they approached the throne room, walking through the grand doors as guards suddenly stepped forward; blocking Loki with crossed broadswords. He glanced at each of them in turn. "If I wanted to harm the King, I would not be accepting his invitation to grace his presence with mine."

"Guards," Odin called from the throne, as Loki grinned. "Leave us."

The guards each flashed Loki a dangerous look as they lowered their swords and left the throne room.

"Come." Odin waved his hand, beckoning Loki and his wife to move closer. "The Queen has been... captured."

Loki's eyes widened. "WHAT?" He roared, lunging forward as Elina held him back. "By whom? Tell me!"

"Elina, I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you when we spoke last night. The Queen had already left with a Gallifreyan escort. I knew you would inform Loki of our conversation."

Loki's rage was rising. He had been betrayed. Again. By Odin. He looked away as Odin addressed Elina, sensing that his wife too felt betrayed. "Why did you feel it fit to summon me?" He asked. "With my current frame of mind, news of my mother..."

"The Queen has been captured by a dangerous enemy to the Time Lords known as the Daleks." Odin quickly interrupted Loki. "The Lady President has passed on her condolences, and she feels that one of her closest allies would be beneficial in terms of the Queen's rescue. He calls himself the Doctor, and he has faced this enemy many times in the past."

"My King... forgive me, but, are you asking us to accompany this... Doctor?" Elina queried, clasping Loki's hand as she felt his emotional walls breaking down.

"No. Find him."

"Why can't the Time Lords find him?" Loki hissed. "We should be spending that time locating mother... not... galloping around the Universe for some nameless benefactor of the Lady President!"

"The Doctor prefers not to be found by the Time Lords."

"That doesn't sound very encouraging." Elina shook her head.

"It is not, but, the Lady President ensures he is the man who will be willing to help us."

Loki turned his back on Odin, feeling his fingers flinch with built up energy. He was tempted to unleash a flurry of blasts, targeting the King for his foolishness.

"Husband?" Elina lightly touched his arm, and he welcomed the touch for he relaxed. "My King... I feel we are not ready to seek out this Doctor."

Odin hung his head. "There is no other option."

"Summon Thor." Loki growled. "Your beloved son of sane mind, favoured by the entire nine realms."

"He is occupied mending the tears you made on Midgard!" Odin shouted, as Loki turned around.

"Loki..." Elina breathed. "...don't."

"I am only going to do this for the sake the Queen treated me as if I were her son. Not for you. Not for Asgard. For _her._" Loki's breath was ragged as he spoke, pain tearing through his mind as he recalled Odin's confession.

_Laufey's son._

Odin closed his eyes, as Loki watched on. He hoped the old fool absorbed his hatred, as his eyes darted back and forth; for the last time he had unleashed his anger on Odin, he fell into Odinsleep. Loki _craved_ for it to happen again. He raised his hand, a manic grin forming on his lips as he was about to unleash a pulse of energy from his palm, until Elina snapped her hand around his wrist.

"Husband. Look at me. Stop it."

"No..." Loki chuckled. "...I've waited too long for this."

"LOKI!" Elina screamed, her shrill suddenly shattering his thoughts. "Loki... no..." He was dazed as he lowered his hand, falling to his knees. Thanos had done it again; for he had felt his laughter in the back of his mind. "My King... we cannot do what you ask of us. My husband needs more time."

Loki breathed heavily, feeling Elina drape her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. "No... I need to find her." He shrugged away from Elina, rising, and boldly approached Odin. "_I_ will find her."

Odin flexed his fingers around the staff as Loki spoke. "And defy the request of our new ally?"

"Merely to prove that we are capable of defending ourselves against their enemy." Loki pitched, a brief smirk striding across his lips.

"Elina?" Odin glanced to Loki's wife, as she drew herself from her husband's side. "Thoughts?"

"I... do agree, my King – if, however; we do come across this Doctor... perhaps we should ask for his help."

Loki tensed, turning his head slightly as he glanced down at his wife. "You doubt me?"

"Never!" Elina replied quickly, her heart in her throat at the mere thought of doubting him. "If the Daleks are as deadly as the Lady President said..."

"Go. Waste no further time. Find the Queen." Odin ordered, as Loki lightly steered his wife away from the King.

"Defeater of the Daleks... sounds like a worthy accomplishment in the eyes of the Time Lords." Loki couldn't keep the grin off his face as he imagined it. "Finally! I'll be King."

"We need to do research as to where the ship was last seen before we go prancing into some Dalek stronghold. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three still do not trust you – we'll have to do this on our own." Elina reminded him as Loki suddenly took a hard right into a corridor. "Loki?"

"Shh... I hear something..." He pressed his finger to his lips, and used his other hand to gesture Elina to stay close to him as she peeked around his biceps. His eyes widened as he witnessed a blue box materialising in the room. This was not of his magic. "...be silent, wife." He instructed Elina, feeling her worry grow.


End file.
